Rose Petals In The Water
by stephaniekit
Summary: This is my first story so please read it. Its about a girl who is best friends with our favorite character and goes through the same hardships as him and also finds love on the way.
1. Info

Rose Petals in the Water.

Info Chapter

Your name is Tenshi Kajitsushu, you are 13, you look like the picture, you're a born prodigy and you have a secret bloodline.

Your weapons are the Hanbo, Shuriken, Bokken and the Kusari-gama.

You've been best friends with Naruto since you were 6 and your parents died when you turned 7 so you moved in with Naruto.

Likes: love to sing, garden, draw, cook, read, pulling pranks with Naruto and MOCHI.

Dislikes: you hate fan girls (cause their annoying), Sasuke cause he thinks he's better than everyone else, perverts and bullies.

Dreams: you are unsure.

Hobbies: creating your own jutsu and creating your own songs.

Elements: water, earth and wood.

Chakra color: purple.

Summoning: Dragons.


	2. Oh snap!

(Naruto's POV)

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoha and everyone was saying "Good Morning" not knowing what was happening to the Hokage monument.

"Wahahahahaha!" could be heard throughout the village. "Naruto I don't think this is a good idea, I mean what if we get caught this time?" said Tenshi your best friend since you were 6.

"Don't worry Tenshi we won't get caught unless they get Iruka-sensei to come after us. Believe it!" I said giggling like crazy.

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"

"Stop doing this!"

"You'll both pay for this!"

"Look at what they did!"

Tenshi and I looked at each other then we started laughing like crazy. Still laughing I said "Shut up you morons!"

"Yeah none of you would be able to do something like this!" screamed Tenshi also laughing.

"But we can! We're incredible! Believe it!" With that said we continued painting.

"What the hell are you two doing during class time? Get down here you morons!"

Tenshi and I immediately paled when we realized who that was.

"Oh no! That's Iruka-sensei."

"Run Tenshi we got to get out of here!"

"Are you kidding we're so screwed!"

"Don't say that lets meet at the swing set in 15 minutes okay? Go!"

"Got it let's go!"

"1,2,3 break!"

Needless to say we were caught.


	3. Sexy no jutsu: warning causes nosebleeds

(Tenshi's POV)

"Bleh…" said Naruto at being tied up in front of the class.

"I told you we were going to get caught you dummy." I said my face red with embarrassment for being tied up as well.

Iruka-sensei was standing over us shaking with anger saying "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've both failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble! Idiot's!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever…" Iruka-sensei was even more pissed now and started screaming even louder "Time for a 'henge no jutsu' test!"

"WHAT?" screamed the entire class.

"Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!" Everyone went until it was mine and Naruto's turn.

"Ok, good. Next Uzumaki Naruto!" As Naruto was walking up you heard some of your classmates say to him "This is all yours and Tenshi's fault."

"Like Tenshi and I give a damn." Naruto said once he was done walking up to the stage in front of the class. ***Man..this sucks..*** thought Naruto. ***Well, here we go!***

You watched as Naruto got that sly smile on his face when he was about to do something stupid. `**Oh no Naruto please tell me you're not about 'that' henge.`**

You started to shake your head while looking away because you knew what was about to happen. "**Henge**!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto transformed into a naked older female version of himself but the parts that mattered were covered by clouds.

Iruka-sensei looked up to see Naruto's transformation when he suddenly went into shock and went flying backwards because of a massive nosebleed.

You were shaking your head while Naruto transformed back bragging about his special move "Wahahahaha! I call this one **'sexy no jutsu'**."

After a couple of minutes Iruka-sensei finally woke up and started yelling at Naruto and me "You moron! Don't invent stupid skills! And you Tenshi, you should stop him from doing these stupid things you live with him after all!"

After he was done yelling it was finally your turn to show off and you were going to show him your special move.

"**Henge!"** you yelled. You transformed into a naked older male version of yourself (you look like Kurama from yyh but with blue hair) and the parts that mattered were covered with clouds as well.

When Iruka-sensei looked at you he grew red in the face and started screaming while Naruto was laughing "TENSHI!"


	4. Punishment, singing and dreams

(Tenshi's POV)

After you and Naruto got scolded for your '**Henge's**' Iruka-sensei took you both to the Hokage monument with a couple of buckets full of water and some sponges to clean the paint off.

"I won't let you two go until everything is as it has to be." Said Iruka-sensei. This didn't seem to bother Naruto because he said "Like we care, it's not like we have anyone to go home to. Bleh..."

You just looked down with a sad expression on your face because you did care you missed your parents. "Naruto…Tenshi…"

"What?" you both said. "Well uhm... if everything is all cleaned up… I'll buy you both some ramen and mochi tonight." Iruka-sensei said blushing looking away scratching his nose.

You and Naruto both got big smiles on your faces and said "Ok! We'll work as hard as we can! Yeah and I'll sing a song to brighten up the mood."

"Woo go Tenshi!" screamed Naruto.

"Alright but a happy song ok Tenshi?" "OK!" you screamed happily because you love to sing and you L-O-V-E mochi! You started singing with a dreamy look and a smile on your face.

"And on the beaches we are all bunny jumping and with our feet we all stomp to the beat. Its bunny party bunny baby shake your bodies and we all sing to this sweet little beat.

Jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we bounce to the beat. Jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we stomp with your feet. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw.

We know the hands we celebrate our every party and now our ears are moving two happy beats. Its bunny party everybody get it started and know the bunnies sing this sweet little beat.

Jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. jay ja jay we bounce to the beat. Jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we stomp with your feet. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw.

You know we weigh up everybody dance and snuggle and they bunnies came from far far away. Its bunny party come on and forget your troubles.

You'll see tonight when you smell the b j. jay jay snuggle me jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we bounce to the beat. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw.

Jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we bounce to the beat jay ja jay sing with me its bunny party. Jay ja jay we stomp with your feet. 1,2,3,4 bunny claw."

"Woo way to go Tenshi!" "That was nice Tenshi." You blush and look down and shyly say "T-thank y-you."

After you were done cleaning the monument Iruka-sensei took you two to the ramen shop (I don't know the name if you do please tell me) and ordered your favorite food. "Naruto…Tenshi…" "Huh…?" "Why were you two doing that to the monument? Don't you two know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course we know! Believe it" "Yeah Iruka-sensei we aren't that stupid! Basically those who get the Hokage title…Are the strongest shinobi of this village, right?"

"And among them is the 4th Hokage a hero who saved the village from a fox demon." Iruka-sensei looked perplexed and asked "Then why?"

You and Naruto looked at each other then smiled and said "Well one day Naruto is going to get the Hokage title and then he'll surpass all the previous Hokage! And then he'll make the village acknowledge his strength!...Uhm Iruka-sensei we have a little request."

"What? You two want some more ramen and mochi?" "No…can we borrow your forehead protector?" "Yeah pretty please Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto was giving him a hopeful smile while you were giving puppy dog eyes. "Oh this? No no, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll both get one tomorrow."

"Bummer! Believe it!" "Aaahhhh Iruka-sensei no fair!"

"More ramen and mochi!" you both yelled. "What?" asked a shocked Iruka.


	5. Promises, test and bad feelings

(3rd persons POV)

The next day was the day of the test and the room was full of excitement while Naruto and Tenshi were hoping they would finally pass. "So Naruto do you think we'll finally pass?" asked Tenshi.

"I know we will! Believe it! But Tenshi I want you to promise me something." Said Naruto.

"Oh, what is it Naruto?" asked Tenshi confused. "I want you to promise me that if I don't pass, that you would not mess up on purpose. I know that you've been screwing up on purpose just to stay with me."

Tenshi looked at Naruto in surprise then smiled a little guilty "So you found out, huh?" Naruto looked at Tenshi and gave her a soft smile "Yeah. I kind of figured it out when your report card came in." (I don't know if there are report cards in the story so just go along with it)

Tenshi blushed embarrassed at being caught "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't make that promise we're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what."

(Naruto's POV)

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't make that promise we're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what." exclaimed Tenshi. Her words made your heart warm up and put a smile on your face. You loved having Tenshi as your friend she makes you smile when you're down, she knows when you're sad even though you don't show it, and she stands up for you even though it is sometimes your fault.

You smile at her and said "Thank you, Tenshi." "Your wel-."

"Ok class quiet down. Today is the shinobi test and to graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin no jutsu' and when your called, come to the next room." Iruka-sensei called student after student until it was finally my turn. "Good luck Naruto!" screamed Tenshi.

***Oh no! Not that one, that's my worst skill! But I'll do it! Just watch this**!* "**Bunshin no jutsu**!" When I looked at my clone I knew I failed it looked so pitiful and sickly.

I just started biting my nails and then I looked at the sensei's a little nervously. "You fail!" screamed Iruka-sensei. "Iruka…This is his third time and he did create a clone. We could let him pass…" said Mizuki-sensei.

I looked up hopefully at that but it all came crashing down when Iruka-sensei said "No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones and Naruto only created one and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."

I was mad as hell I tried really hard and I still didn't pass. ***Man why does Iruka-sensei hate me!*** After having this thought you were about to leave when Mizuki-sensei said "Better luck next time Naruto. Now can you tell Tenshi to come in next?"

I looked over a little sad and said "Sure…"

(Tenshi's POV)

While I was waiting for Naruto to finish some of the fan-girls came over to me and started talking. The first one was Ino Yamanka "So Tenshi how does it feel to fail twice in a row?" and the second one was Sakura Haruno "Yeah how does it feel to be dead last?" they both said in a snooty voice.

This made me a little mad "I don't know you tell me." You knew what you said made them mad because they both started yelling at you "What did you say?"

"I said why don't you tell me how it feels to be dead last." "And what do you mean by that Tenshi!" yelled Ino. "I mean you two keep on trying to get Uchiha."

"Tenshi! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" ***Cha! I'll show her who's boss!***

You started smiling at her while saying "I'd love to see you try." You knew you were making her even madder as her face was becoming new shades of red.

"That's it, you're going down Tenshi!" Ino was even getting mad "Don't try and act all tough in front of Sasuke-kun, Tenshi you're just showing off to get his attention!"

Everyone was watching now as she said this. You just stared at her for a while with a blank look on your face when you suddenly started laughing "hahaha you ha think haha I w-w-want haha his a-a haha attention hahahaha! Wow I knew you were stupid but not that stupid hahahaha!" You were laughing so hard tears were coming out of your eyes.

Sakura and Ino just stood there watching you laughing like a hyena with angry looks on their faces. "Shut up, Tenshi!" You finally calmed down when Naruto walked in with a sad look on his face.

After seeing his face you knew he failed. You just stared at him with a sad look on your face "Nar-." "Mizuki and Iruka-sensei want to see you now Tenshi." With that said he left the room leaving you standing there crestfallen.

You were about to go after him when Sakura and Ino started mouthing off "Well there's a shocker Naruto failed again. He's such a loser." ***Cha! What an idiot!*** They were about to say more when they felt a strong killer intent and started to slowly turn around when they saw you glaring so much hatred at them "Shut up. You two think you're so smart when you get one thing right when everyone knows you two are the weakest fighters here so shut the hell up."

Everyone was shocked because they have never seen you that mad before. You finally left the room slightly peeved with how they thought they could say those words and get away with it. You were so lost in thought that you almost passed the training room when you finally walked in.

Mizuki-sensei was the first to speak. "Ah Tenshi you're here." You never really liked him because you would always catch him looking at you and sometimes with a creepy smile on his face. "Hello Tenshi, how are you this morning?" You smile as you say "Hello Iruka-sensei, I'm doing well."

Mizuki who didn't like being ignored spoke up "That's good. Now Tenshi perform two 'Bunshin no jutsu' for us please." You looked down and back up and stared at him and Iruka-sensei in the eyes while saying "I can't."

They both stared at you in surprise "What do you mean you can't we've seen you do it thousands of times before." You just shook your while saying "I won't leave Naruto alone, not now not ever!" with that being said you ran out of the room straight towards the swing set because you knew Naruto would be there.

(Naruto's POV)

You were sitting on the swings in front of the academy when Tenshi ran right up to you. You looked at her and when you didn't see a headband you knew she let herself fail. Because of you ***She could have been an Anbu now if it weren't for you.*** You looked down sad at yourself for holding her back.

You were about to say something when you felt a hand on your shoulder "Hey what's wrong. So we failed again, we can make it next year, we'll keep on training till we run out of chakra, we can do it I know we can, all we have to do is try harder."

You just continued to look at the ground when you heard her sigh and sit down next to you. "You shouldn't keep all of your feelings bottled up Naruto it's not healthy."

You finally looked at her just to see her smiling softly at you and you couldn't help but smile back. "But if I don't then all I'll feel is sadness and loneliness." You expected her to be angry with you but she just smiled "But then you wouldn't be human not to feel anything. You might as well become an Uchiha."

She turned her head away grinning like a cat, while you just looked at her shocked before being slightly angry "Ahhhhhhhh, that's not funny Tenshi!" She looked at you while laughing "Well then you better shape up and show those emotions mister. Ahahahahah!"

You just started grinning at her when you heard the other students coming out of the academy to meet their parents.

(Tenshi's POV)

You looked at Naruto while he watched your classmates meet up with their parents and you knew how much he wished to have known his parents. Truth was you missed your parents to. ***Oh Naruto*** You sat there with him listening to the parents congratulate their kids.

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a man!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner."

You were thinking about getting ramen for dinner to cheer him up when you heard two women talking about him.

"Hey, that kid…"

"Yeah. That's 'the' kid. And he's the only one who failed."

"Well, that's good."

"We can't have him becoming a shinobi."

"Since he is…"

"Hey, we can't talk about that." You just sat their shocked but not surprised at how they were acting, you knew the villagers didn't like Naruto but you didn't know why.

You heard Naruto get up when you looked at him and you could tell what they said hurt him deeply. "Nar-." "Just forget it. It doesn't bother me." You just stared at him heartbroken because he was your best friend and you didn't know what to do.

"Well don't stay out too late. I'm making beef ramen your favorite tonight. Ok?" He just looked at you and slightly smiled. "Yeah. Sure and thanks again Tenshi, you know for being there for me and everything."

"What are best friends for?" You just stood there and watched him leave when you suddenly had a bad feeling in your stomach. ***Oh, Kami please don't let anything bad happen to him.***

(Iruka's POV)

You were about to head home when the Hokage came up to you. "Iruka, I need to talk to you." "Yes."

(Naruto's POV)

You were walking through town when you heard someone call out to you. "Naruto." You turn around to see "Mizuki-sensei!"

You were now sitting on top of a ledge with Mizuki-sensei talking about the test. "Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."

You just looked out at the village "But why does he only pick on me?" Mizuki-sensei just looked at you and smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings since you also have no parents."

You looked down just listening to what he was saying. "…..But I wish I had graduated." You were still looking down so you missed the mischievous look in his eyes. "Well then…" You looked up in shock, he couldn't be saying what you think he was saying "Huh?"

He just smiled while getting up "I'll tell you a special secret."

(Tenshi's POV)

You were waiting at home making beef ramen hoping it would cheer Naruto up, when you heard the door open. "Tenshi, I'm home and I got something important to tell you!" Naruto came running into the kitchen with an excited grin on his face.

You just started chuckling relived to see him happy again "Well what is it, Naruto?"

"I might be able to be a ninja after all!" You were startled for a second "What…When did this happen?" He just kept on smiling at you "Well you know when I was taking a walk? Well I ran into Mizuki-sensei and we talked for a while and he told me of a way I could pass and be a ninja!"

You were all excited for him but in the back of your mind you knew something wasn't right but just staring into his smiling face you couldn't stand the thought of bursting his bubble.

"Well….That's great Naruto I'm so happy for you…" But while you said this you couldn't help but feel that something bad was going happen.


End file.
